Waves
by HylloWrites
Summary: One sleepless night, Eridan and Vriska find themselves connecting in a way they never knew they could.


Waves

The sea was restless and so was Vriska.

Unfortunately, being a real pirate wasn't the same as flarping as one. She liked her ship well enough, but on nights like this she found sleep near impossible. Thunder roared down onto the world and wind was aggressively rocking the ship.

It was equipped with beds – human beds. None of her ship mates were used to the new beds at first but had comes to terms with them quickly. She thought it was terribly ironic, that she would take the longest adjusting to life as a pirate on a ship. Of course it was just her luck.

She felt a change in herself. She was bitterer, she supposed. Growing up wasn't all that easy either, especially as a ghost. Her life was just so messy…no, her _afterlife_ was just so messy. Afterlives aren't meant to be messy, they're meant to be easy. When she was young she thought there would be some sort of finality that came along with death. Nope. Just another life.

She adjusted her blanket before rolling over onto her stomach. She tapped her nails on the wood of the ship and made different rhythms out of eight taps. It was a challenge. Her tapping was almost inaudible; if she had longer nails like she used to, she would be able to hear it. If the waves weren't so god damn annoyingly loud, she would be able to hear it. The rocking of the ship was gentle at the beginning of the night when everyone started going to bed. She couldn't fall asleep then, and then the waves started rocking even more. _JUST MY LUCK._ She groaned aloud, but it was quieted by the waves. This just frustrated her more. She sat up and groaned once more, loudly, angrily, passionately. She could hear herself loud and clear, and so could other people apparently.

"Shut up!" She heard a voice that sounded like Sollux's from the next room. A soothing soft voice hushed him. Aradia, probably.

Sollux wasn't the only person aboard that was bothered by her frustration. The door was violently pushed open then and a figure marched in. The shadow paced around her room as she tried to figure out who it was.

"So first you make me join your stupid army," his voice began, "on this _rubbish_ ship, and then you start bein' all loud in the middle of the night! You're pissin' me off, Vris."

Vriska ruffled her hair, pushing unruly locks from her face. "Eridan?" she asked him.

"Yeah it's bloody Eridan," he replied. He moved to the door and pushed it closed. The slamming sound elicited another angry call from Sollux. Neither troll replied. Eridan had stopped pacing and stood before her bed. She felt his eyes on her.

Silence hung in the room along with the smell of sea salt that everyone had long gotten used to. Vriska became aware of all the non-broken 8 balls scattered around her room. Equally, she hoped that Eridan would step on one and hurt himself, but also that he wouldn't because she was running out of them. Then she realised she wasn't six sweeps old anymore; she didn't care about the bullshit magic 8 balls or how much Eridan hated her. She sighed.

"You can't sleep either, hm?" She asked him. He looked up then and moonlight creeping through cracks in their crappy ship illuminated the rim of his glasses and white eyes. Vriska could vaguely see a very pale purple pupil. She stared into his ghostly eye, desiring to intimidate; she was all too aware of the softness in her voice when she addressed him. He was slightly taken aback.

"Nah, Vris, I can't," he confessed. "Don't know why. What about you?"

Vriska exhaled as she once again pushed back hair. "This land dweller is still getting used to life at sea, I suppose."

Eridan glared at her, at the mention of land dwelling. How could she forget his genocide complex? It practically defined him.

He took a few steps closer, examining things around the room. Vriska reached over behind her bed, onto the nightstand, and turned on a light. It illuminated her cabin. Along the posters were drawings she had made when she was bored; they were mainly Mindfang. She even drew John. Along with drawings there were some Nick Cage posters she managed to get a hold of. She cringed as she noticed a huge blue kiss stain on one. After Eridan glanced over at her, his eyes asked her, _really?_ She shrugged.

He kicked an 8 ball away and it rolled to the other side of the room, bounced against the wall a few times before settling in the corner. "I never said thanks," Eridan said. Before Vriska could ask what, he continued, "For lettin' me stay on this ship, with all of you."

Vriska shrugged again. "I thought it would be nice, to have a copy of the twelve of us on board," she admitted. "Sometimes I miss being alive and being friends with everyone. Before we learned about quadrants and war and sgrub."

There was another silence, and then they said, "but it's not the same." Their necks snapped up to look at each other, the ghost of amusement in their blank eyes, but really it wasn't the same, and it wasn't funny at all.

A few copies of friends they could get on the ship were not from their timeline. The Terezi Vriska managed to bring on the ship flushed for Equius, which was on every level of creepiness. All of them were really weird, however. The Gamzee she got would never touch Faygo, ever. While he was calmer and less of a nuisance without it, it was still…odd. Not only were some of their friends from different timelines, but many of their ghost friends were just…not the same after death. In fact, none of them were. Not Eridan, not Vriska.

"Y'know, Vris," Eridan began, stepping towards her again. He twiddled his thumbs as he wandered over. "You never told me how you died."

Vriska raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought someone might have told you. Terezi killed me."

"Humph," Eridan shrugged. "I always knew one of you would snap at the other," he said. A smirk played on Vriska's lips. He was right. However, the Terezi on board had no hatred for Vriska…or any feelings at all. This Terezi acted like she never met Vriska. It made her upset; she didn't like to think about it. "Sucks anyway, I guess," Eridan finished. He sat himself down on the bed next to Vriska, who tugged her covers over her before he could steal them. "Is your bed made of glass?" He asked, moving around, trying to find a comfortable position.

"I've wondered that myself, to be honest with you," she told him. "I miss my bed and my hive."

Eridan shook his head but said nothing.

Vriska felt odd – she felt like she was really connecting and bonding with someone, and she had only felt like this twice before, with Kanaya and briefly Terezi. It was a new feeling and it came with confusion and uneasiness, but in a good way she supposed.

Vriska and Eridan hadn't spoken at all since their respective deaths. When it came to getting ghosts onto the ships, Feferi had fetched Eridan. When they saw each other on the ship for the first time, they exchanged polite nods but that was it. In addition to that, their kismesis was long over. Vriska thought about their old blackrom and it felt like a different world. After tonight, would the two leave each other as friends? A strangers, moirails?

No, no. Vriska was thinking too far into this. She was just talking to Eridan, stating the obvious. How she died was no secret and of course she missed her hive; everyone did. Her uneasiness was not lessened by these thoughts.

Finally, Eridan spoke up. "Y'know, I think we could'a been good friends. I'm sorry I was such an asshole."

Vriska's messy thoughts finally became clear, so she told him, "we were pretty good friends, I think. It was just…unconventional."

Eridan's lips formed a smirk and although he had no pupils, Vriska could feel his gaze on her. She was looking at him too. She was glad that he was here, really. She had been spending most of her days on this ship with Aradia and Tavros, the only people who could really tolerate. She still knew that Tavros was afraid of her, so he didn't really count as a friend, or anything. She never really realised how lonely she was. She decided to bunch closer to Eridan and she wrapped her arms around his skinny little waist. She could feel him tense. She rested her chin on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, blowing some hair out of her face. He crossed his arms so that he was resting his hands on her arms, and he lolled his head back so their heads were touching. She felt his lips on her scalp, did he kiss her head?

"Do you wanna stay here tonight?" Vriska asked.

"I don't know, your bed is pretty uncomfortable," he told her.

She pulled her head back up and looked him in the eyes. "Then sleep on the floor."

"Sounds tempting, really."

Vriska examined Eridan's face. Dark purple circles rested under his eyes and purple-grey spots freckled his face. There was a small indent on his nose where his glasses had poked into his skin; he probably took them off before he went to bed. She liked his glasses; they were so much cooler than her own! His nose was long and straight, it was sharp like him. She leaned over and kissed it as she pulled him closer to him.

"What's goin' on, Vris?" He asked. His cheeks flushed purple and she laughed.

"I'm not sure, but you're not complaining, right?" She felt her cheeks warm up.

Eridan shook his head and he turned to look at her. His nose hit hers as he turned and they were looking each other in the eye. He looked nervous. He blinked slowly and Vriska took the opportunity to lean closer and kiss his lips. She felt him kiss back, leaning closer to him. In her arms, he twisted so he was completely on the bed, kneeling in front of her. His hands moved to her neck, his thumbs stroking her lower cheek. It was a good kiss, Vriska thought, better than clumsy John or timid Tavros. Her arms were still around him and she moved herself even closer to him. She was practically on his lap.

They stayed like that for a while, wrapped around each other. They moved steadily, but their kiss became more passionate and deep. Vriska felt hands move from her neck and face, down to her shoulders then further. He face was cold from where his hands left her. Those hands moved down onto her chest, onto her breasts. _What a gentleman_, she thought, amused. She could not stifle her smile and maybe he felt it. "What," he demanded against her mouth.

Her smile widened into a grin against him. "Nothing," she told him. "I'm just having fun."

Eridan kissed her for a few more moments before saying, "good." His left hand stayed on her breast, squeezing and teasing. His right hand moved to her waist, pulling her to him more. They couldn't get any closer now. He shifted his legs and moved the pair of them into a more comfortable position. Vriska never realised how strong he was.

Vriska did not notice her hips begin rotating against him until she felt hardness beneath her. Her hip rocking naturally happened whenever she was turned on, she found. She focussed on what she felt beneath her, continuously rocking. Eridan softly moaned against her lips, it was so breathy.

With his right hand on her waist, Eridan began to tug on her shirt. She pulled away from him and he lifted her shirt. She raised her arms and it was off, tossed onto the floor. Her skin was grey with a cerulean tint. Her breasts were small and perky and he took a nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth. She moved her hands to his head, playing with his hair, still rocking against him. His breathing had become faster and heavier. Vriska liked how she affected him.

She moved her hands once again down past his neck and onto to his waist, then she lowered her head and kissed his neck. She opened her mouth and bit down, sucking on his skin. He moaned again, it was less breathy. She heard a V sound in this moan, was he trying to say her name? Good.

She pulled him away from the wall and tugged his shirt up. He pulled away from her and took it off himself, threw it away and it landed next to Vriska's. He placed his hands on her back and pushed her down onto the bed. He was on top of her now and her legs had wrapped themselves around his waist. He kissed her deeply, and she bit his lower lip. She teased it with her sharp fangs and the slight pain was not unwelcomed. He liked it in small doses. Her hands were lying on his behind and his hands began to move down, down. He rolled to his side and slid a hand down into her shorts. She was warm and wet. He began playing with her clit. Warmth spread through her as she felt the intense pleasure. She let out a moan and he moved down to her neck, he started kissing her there. He wanted to leave a mark, a sign that he was there with her. He bit down and sucked the skin, teased it with his teeth. She liked the pain.

"Eridan," Vriska whispered. He raised his head and looked at her face, flushed blue. "I want you," she moaned. He grinned.

"You got me," he told her. Her hips wiggled almost playfully and he took off her shorts.

He was about to go back to kissing her until she said, "now yours." It was more of a command, really. He pushed himself off the bed and onto his knees, and wiggled out of the shorts he chose to wear as pyjamas. He pushed them aside. He looked at her, confused and unsure of what to do next. "What are you waiting for, Dualscar?" She asked. She hadn't called him that in ages, over a sweep. "I want you to fuck me." Her voice was so breathy, but sharp and sure at the same time.

He hesitated. "I don't know Vris…does…isn't it meant to, I don't know, hurt? When a girl…for the first time?"

There was amusement in her empty eyes. "Who said it's my first time?"

He was taken aback by this. "Have you done _it_ before?!"

She laughed, it was short and loud. She expected Sollux to yell at her again but he must have fallen asleep. "Nope," she told him. "But I'll be fine. Just hurry up and _fuck me._" She was impatient and her voice was full of eager desire.

"Gladly," he said. He climbed on top of her once more, and leaned down to kiss her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. As she kissed him he repositioned himself and entered her. A sharp gasp from Vriska broke the kiss and Eridan breathed slowly. He pushed himself into her and Vriska groaned, she sounded pained. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Does it fucking matter?" She demanded. If she didn't think it mattered, then neither did he. Once more, her hips were rocking against his own and he began thrusting rhythmically into her over and over again.

She dug her nails into his back, scraping and scratching as she moaned. She moved her legs so they were around his body once more. Vriska moved her head up and began kissing his neck. She noticed a purple bruise had formed from where she kissed him last. _Good!_ This meant he belonged to her now. The thought of her owning him just turned her on even more, and she needed him more.

"C'mon, Eridan," she moaned. "Faster, c'mon!"

Obediently, Eridan started to thrust into her faster, harder. She was biting into his neck and scratching on his back so hard, and being in her just made him feel so alive. Both trolls felt the most intense pleasure either had ever felt.

Eridan continued to plunge into her, over and over again, as fast as he could. He was moaning into her neck and rubbing her breasts, squeezing them hard. He felt a push; she rolled him over and then she was on top of him. She grabbed his hands and placed them on his hips before she fell forward slightly, so her hands were against his chest. He moved her hips up and down and she rode him like a champ. She was moaning his name incoherently and continuously. His hands rubbed her small waist up and down, and then moved back to her hips. He moved her the way he wanted her to move.

When her head lolled back in her ecstasy, Eridan felt her long hair brush against his fingers, wrapped around her waist. It was faintly ticklish and soft. The only way he could describe the small sensation was lovely. He squeezed her waist and pulled her down to her, he kissed her softly. The kiss felt tired, Vriska thought. They each wrapped their hands around each other's necks, pulling each other closer. Finally, they reached their climaxes. Eridan first, and as he slowed the pace at which he fucked Vriska, she came too. Purple and blue juices flowed from Vriska and settled on their legs. They felt warm, comforted, satisfied.

Vriska rolled over, off of Eridan and lay next to him. She pulled up her blanket and covered them, her head rested on his chest. Some of her hair got in his face and in his mouth so he blew it out and used his hand to move it all away from him.

She exhaled deeply and inquired, "You're not going back to your cabin, right?"

He shrugged beneath her. "I wasn't plannin' on it, Vris," he told her.

He felt her nod on his chest, her hairs tickled him. "Good," she said.

For a while they spoke, wrapped in each other's arms. They talked about what it was like to be God Tier, to be dead and irrelevant. They talked briefly about the humans but avoided quadrants.

When the sun started rising over the ocean and they heard the voices of their shipmates outside their cabin, Eridan and Vriska fell asleep. As far as they know, no one tried to get into Vriska's cabin, but they all probably knew that they spent the night together. Feferi would have noticed Eridan's absence and everyone else would have noticed that Vriska was not on the deck, screaming commands at everyone. If they all knew about Eridan and Vriska, then they let them sleep. Vriska was pleased with this thought.

The waves around the ship rocked softly and Eridan's warmth comforted her. She could barely feel how horrible uncomfortable the human bed was anymore, she didn't waste any of these precious moments thinking about it.


End file.
